Even Better than the Real Thing
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE AU Oneshot RW.OC Ron meets someone who makes his change his life and shape up after wallowing since Hermione's death. Sensitive! Thoughtful! Ron.


III

Even Better than the Real Thing

III

Ron Weasley was doing something he'd never thought he'd do in his life. He was walking back into Hogwarts.

The tall, gangly red head who once spent all his school years in this castle was a very different man. A man changed by pain.

His first love, the bushy-haired, know-it-all, Hermione Granger, fellow member of the Golden Trio was dead, killed by Lord Voldemort's curse which had been aimed at him. She had sacrificed herself for Ron, who was a physical barrier between their best friend, Harry Potter, and his nemesis. Her love protected Ron, who in turn protected Harry. Who eventually killed Voldemort by Hogwarts Lake, on the grounds of the school where it all the evil had begun.

But that was over nine years ago.

Ron had filled out, muscled up and become a professional quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Then after one too many bludger injuries he quit the game at age twenty five.

He spent the next two years bumming around; living off the money he had earned playing quidditch, doing very little. That was until two weeks ago when he met Indra, an Australian witch.

Ron sat on the front steps of the castle and reflected back on their rather one sided conversation.

'_You used to be something. Now you are a lazy young man!'_

'_You have friends! You have a family! Do something with your life!'_

'_I saw you play quidditch once, you were incredible. I was so excited when I walked into this bar and saw you sitting here. I can tell, you're not so incredible now.'_

'_Honestly, you need to do something with your life. You may not need to, but if you have a focus, your life will be more rewarding.'_

'_Send me an owl when you have gotten it together.'_

'Send me an owl when you have gotten it together,' Ron whispered to himself. 'You'll be hearing from me soon, Indra Hastings.'

Motivated for the first time since Hermione's death, Ron stood up, took a deep breath and entered the castle, making his way to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office.

'Enter.' Ron hesitatingly opened the door.

'I am here to apply for the position of DADA professor, left empty by Professor Lupin's early retirement.'

'Ronald Weasley!'

'I believe I am more than capable for the role, Headmistress. As you know I did play a rather major role in the second war against Voldemort, and while I may have played quidditch for a few years, I have retained the physical condition required for this job.'

'Mr Weasley.'

'Yes, Headmistress?'

'Will you be the new head of Gryffindor House as well?'

'I haven't even handed you my C.V. or finished my spiel,' Ron replied waving his resume around, more than a little astonished by his former professors' words.

'The job was yours the moment you stepped in this office, Ron. There is one person just as qualified as yourself I would consider for this position, but he would never take the job. Will you take the position?'

'Yes.'

'Then I shall take you on a tour of the castle. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Weasley.'

'It's good to be back.'

III

Ron sat in his old chair by the Gryffindor fireplace, swamped by memories. He and the headmistress had a long talk concerning the school, his role and duties. It was the start of summer and the castle would be empty for another two months. The Headmistress had plans to update the castle before the students returned, Ron had suggested some of his own changes, and then she had left him alone.

Everywhere he looked, Ron saw Hermione.

Placing his face in his hands Ron mourned not only Hermione, but many of his friends that he had lost that day, in the Final Battle.

Before long, Ron sobbed unlike ever before in his life. He released his concealed pain, and before long Ron fell into a fitful sleep in his old chair by the Gryffindor fireplace.

III

The next morning Ron awoke to the smell of coffee.

'Sir needs to wake up. Sir should really sleep in his bed like other wizards.'

Sitting up Ron accepted the steaming cup of black liquid from the house elf at his side. 'Excuse me but do you have any milk? And Sugar?' he added as an after thought.

'If it is not to Masters' satisfaction Toodles can make another cup.'

'Toodles is it?' the small elf nodded. 'I like my coffee with a touch of milk and two sugars.'

'Toodles will be right back,' the elf said before disappearing with a crack.

Ron rose and walked to the old bathroom and splashed water on his face before wiping it off with the fresh towel he presumed the elf had left for him. Settling back in his chair by the fire Ron looked around and felt less emotional turmoil than he did the night before. The elf reappeared with a new coffee and two bagels.

'Thank you, Toodles,' Ron said accepting the tray. 'Would you mind sitting with me for a few minutes, please?'

'Toodles, sit with Master! Toodles has only heard Dobby speaking of events like these.'

'You know Dobby. Interesting. Please sit down, Toodles,' Ron said again, gesturing at the chair and taking another bite of his bagel. He watched as the small elf sat in the chair, tears in her eyes. 'Toodles, I need help. The Headmistress would like me to update things around the castle and I need an assistant who knows this castle better than I do. I am asking you to be my assistant. Will you?'

'Toodles is honoured, Sir but she must talk with the Headmistress,' she replied. 'Toodles wants to, but is unsure of what the Headmistress would say.'

'Very well.' Moving to the fire, Ron quickly fire called the Heads office and within minutes Headmistress McGonagall was in the common room with the elf and Ron.'

'Professor Weasley, how may I help?'

'Professor McGonagall, I would like Toodles here to by my assistant while I begin my work during the summer.'

'I see. Toodles, would you like to serve Professor Weasley?'

'Very much so, but as his elf, not his assistant.'

'Ronald, do you have a problem with this?'

'I don't understand. As my elf?'

'As a professor you are entitled to a personal elf, as the head of Gryffindor house you are able to employ a second as you require. Toodles here wishes to be the elf who will serve you whenever you are at Hogwarts. That is correct, Toodles?'

The small elf nodded in reply, her tiny hands twisting in her tea towel toga.

'I would be honoured,' Ron told the small elf who began to cry out of joy. 'Thank you for clearing that up, Professor.'

'Outside of school hours and in our own company, I am Minerva, Ronald. I am not your teacher anymore, but a colleague and friend.'

'I will try to remember for the future.'

'Thank you. Now I presume you have a lot to do, so I will leave you both to it. Have a wonderful day.'

'You also, Minerva.'

The Headmistress left in a flash of green flames.

'Well then, Toodles, we should get started.'

III

Over the next week Ron and his small army of house elves lead by Toodles, made a number of changes to Gryffindor tower and a number of rooms surrounding it.

Furniture was shrunk and moved away and everything stripped from the rooms until there were only bare shells left.

From there Ron directed the sanding, cleaning and painting of all surfaces, while the house elves, cleaned and restored all the furniture so it matched and freshened the paintings so their occupants were more active.

The carpet was replaced in the same deep red colour and all curtains, bed drapes, and bed linen in the dorms was changed so it was matching. The sofas, armchairs and poufs in the common were reupholstered in Gryffindor colours and the light fittings and fireplace were also cleaned until they shone.

The bathrooms were cleaned and taps updated, cracked tiles were replaced and everything checked to be in full working order.

In seven unused classrooms between the Gryffindor common room and the library, study rooms were set up for each of the grades, continuing in the Gryffindor theme with the same decorative style as the common room and dorms. Ron added lockers in these rooms for students to leave their school items, as he hated having to have all his school work in his trunk during his days as a student. He also put notice boards in each of the study rooms.

When most of the changes were complete Ron set about casting spells on everything so there would be fewer problems. Anti-dust, anti-breaking and damage repelling spells being the main ones he used.

Once the tower was finished, Ron rewarded himself, and the elves with a day off.

III

Sitting at home in his Oxford apartment, Ron realised that he wouldn't be needing a home for most of the year, and it was no longer a convenient place to live. Reaching a decision Ron chose to put the property up on the market.

Ron's apartment was bought, in less than four hours, for almost twice what he paid, by a wizard, whose muggle wife worked at Oxford University, which was situated within walking distance.

Ron decided that he wouldn't need a new home straight away so he grabbed some floo powder, hopped in the fire and clearly said, 'Potter Manor'. Climbing out of the fireplace he was greeted Harry and his two year old nephew Christian.

'How are you doing, Mate?' Harry asked moving Christian as to shake hands with Ron.

'Good. Good. Yourself?'

'I am good. Christian had a bit of a cold a week ago and Ginny is sick now too, which is not great considering she's about ready to pop out twins.'

'You could have put it more nicely,' Ginny Potter snapped, moving into the room slowly. 'It's good to see you, Ron,' she said hugging her brother.

'You too, Gin. How are my nieces?'

'Your nieces are being down right difficult. One of them keeps kicking me in the bladder and the other right in my left lung. And all I want to do is eat pickles.'

Ron laughed as Ginny ranted. Taking Christian from Harry he gave the little boy a small parcel.

'What is that, Ron?' Harry asked folding his arms across his chest.

'Something I found earlier for my nephew when I was in Diagon Alley earlier this morning, putting my apartment on the market.'

'You're selling your apartment! Why?' Ginny asked from where she was lying down on the sofa, her feet elevated on the arm at one end.

'You won't believe it, but I got a job.' Silence greeted the statement.

'You are kidding, right?'

'No, Harry. I actually got a job. I am the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, and the Head of Gryffindor House.'

'Shit, Ron! Have you told Mum?'

'Ginny! Christian's young ears! And no I haven't told Mum. You two are the first to know,' Ron said helping Christian with the wrapping paper on his present. 'Mainly because my apartment has already been sold and I need somewhere to store my furniture until I find a new place. I was wondering if I could put it all in one of the empty rooms in the eastern wing.'

'Sure, Mate,' Harry told him with a nod. 'Why didn't you come to us before, tell us this?'

'Why did you suddenly go and get a job?'

Ron looked at his sister and best friend. 'I met someone. And she had some pretty choice words to say, and it kind of motivated me to do something.'

The silence was broken by Christian's childish shrieks of joy at the stuffed dragon he had finally extracted from the layers of wrapping paper.

'Christian, what do you say to Uncle Ron?' Ginny nudged.

'Fanks, Uncle Won.'

'Not a problem, Buddy.'

'Christian, how about you and I go and get every one some afternoon tea. What do you want?'

'Cake!'

'Cake! Well we'll have to see about that,' Harry told his son scooping him up off the floor by Ron's feet.

'Why did Harry leave, Ron? He didn't use_ legimens_ on you did he?'

'Maybe.' Ron watched as Ginny's Weasley temper flared. 'I let him, Gin. I needed to talk to you.'

'To me? Why? Is everything alright? Are you ok?'

Ron laughed at his little sister. 'Ginny, I am fine. I just...'

'What, Ron?' Ginny asked leaving her couch and going over to her brother.

'I have to deal with some of Hermione's things I have. It's time. I should have done it before, but I couldn't. And I was wondering if you'd help me? Or at least be there with me?'

Ginny grabbed her favourite brother and pulled into a bone crushing hug, just like her mother's. 'Tell me when,' she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

'Can we do it this afternoon? I will pack up the apartment and brig my stuff back here, that way you don't have to floo or apparate.'

'That's very considerate of you, Ron. This woman must be something.'

Ron laughed. 'I only know her name, Indra, and that she's an Australian witch.'

Ginny smiled. 'I like her, whoever she is.'

Harry returned with a chocolate cake and drinks, and Christian, whose face was covered in cake mix.

'Afternoon tea is served.'

'Yum,' Ron said rubbing his hands together.

III

Later that evening Ron stood in his now empty apartment with two trunks by his feet. He looked around to check that he had everything. Waiting for a few minutes two contracts appeared on the counter, one with a Gringott's bank transfer receipt.

Taking a good look around Ron moved to pick up the trunks as the two new owners apparated in to their apartment.

'It's a great place to live. Enjoy it,' he told them shaking their hands. 'The best of both worlds,' he said smiling at the woman. 'I left my television here; it won't work where I am going.'

'Thank you,' the young woman replied nudging her husband. 'That's very kind of you.'

'It's nothing. I'll be seeing you. Have a good evening.'

'You too,' the woman replied, watching as Ron picked up the trunks.

'Thank you, Mr Weasley. Thank you,' the shaking young wizard said suddenly looking intently at Ron. Having experience this reaction before Ron smiled.

'I did it for people like you, Patterson.'

'You remember me from school? Well, you are welcome here, anytime. We'd love you to come for a drink.'

'I'd like that, Patterson.' Ron grinned at the young man. 'And what I remember is putting you on detention twice, for being out of bed. Unlike most Ravenclaws you didn't learn your lesson the first time.'

Patterson laughed.

'I prefer David, and this is Chloe.'

'I prefer Ron over Mr Weasley any day,' Ron said with a smile. 'How about I pop over Wednesday night for that drink? That gives you a few days to settle in, explain certain events to your wife and learn how to operate the television.'

'Ok. Just send us an owl with the time you will be here.'

Ron nodded. 'I better get moving. See you both Wednesday,' he said before apparating away.

III

Back at the Potter Manor Ron sat in the guest room practically reserved for him. Ginny had informed him that he would be staying the night after they had dealt with everything.

Together the brother and sister sat down on the floor before Hermione's school trunk. Taking the keys from his pocket, Ron tried them until the lock of the first of the five trunks clicked.

'Here goes,' he said quietly as he pushed back the lid.

Ginny dipped her hand into the jumble of clothes and pulled out a slim fitting shirt. 'This was mine,' she laughed. 'Always wondered where that went.'

'She wore it on our last date,' Ron said with a laugh grabbing the shirt from his sisters' hands. 'I wonder…'

'Wonder what?'

'Yup. Look,' Ron said pointing to a stain on the top. 'That's the remnants of the chocolate cake I flicked at her.'

Ginny laughed. 'What are you going to do with this?' she asked casting a number of spells to clean the top.

'It can be donated,' Ron replied flinging it into a corner of the room. 'I am sure another young witch could impress a special someone in that shirt.

The duo continued like this for the rest of Hermione's belongings, flinging them into different piles. Keep, donate, give to her parents and burn. The burn pile being an idea of Ginny's when she came across a shirt of Hermione's she had absolutely hated and believed that no one should have to suffer seeing again.

The duo recounted stories they remembered before moving onto the second trunk.

'That's the primary way I remember Hermione,' Harry said, looking down at the miniature library stored in the trunk as he ambled into the room.

'They are all keepers. I want them. Some of them may help me with this DADA professor job.'

'Good idea, Ron,' Ginny said seizing the key and opening the next trunk.

'Oh, the odds and end trunk,' Harry groaned.

Ginny pursed her lips and began throwing things into a box she had conjured. 'Maybe you should go check on Christian then,' she hissed pulling more lollies and food items out of the trunk and throwing them in the makeshift bin.

On the other side Ron began helping his sister while Harry disappeared to check on his sleeping child. Pulling out pieces of jewellery, Ron placed them to the side. Everyday items, like hair ties, he threw out, but Ron placed a number of undamaged quills on the bed to keep.

'Anything that can be used place in them in the 'to keep' pile,' he told Ginny. 'I am sure there will be students that could use some of the quill and ink and other things when school starts up.'

Ginny smiled at the responsibility and thoughtfulness that her brother was showing.

'Hermione would be proud of you right now.'

'I hope she is,' Ron said grabbing the final few broken items out of the trunk and throwing them in the bin, before using a spell to clean out the trunk compartment. Opening the next one he found a number of items that had obviously been carefully protected.

'A muggle photo album,' Ginny said opening a leather book. 'First photo is missing.'

'I have it. She gave it to me when I said I liked it after I first found that album,' Ron told Ginny's inquiring face.

'Oh.'

'These would be her dress robes.'

'We could put some of these up for auction and give the money to the foundation.'

'Which one,' Ron snorted. 'The one for 'Gifted Muggleborn Witches and Wizards', or 'The Hermione Granger Foundation for the Disadvantaged'?'

'Ronald Bilius Weasley!' Ginny yelled before letting out a stifled giggle. 'Both I guess,' she said laying the three sets of dress robes aside.

'Her journals go to her parents.'

Ginny nodded and banished them to the pile.

'And the photos in frames go to you, me and Harry. I would like this one of the four of us,' Ron said selecting one from the group of five picture frames.'

'I will put the others on the wall down Memory Lane,' Ginny said referring to the long hallway in the manor dubbed Memory Lane because of all the photos that rested on the walls.

Opening the final compartment Ron pulled out three dusty letters. One for himself, one for Harry and one for Ginny.

'Letters. For us,' Ron said handing Ginny hers and Harry his, before accepting the drink that the returned Harry had just offered.

Opening his letter Ron saw it was dated the day of the final battle.

'She wrote these just before she died,' Harry said.

Ron nodded, picking up the photos that had fallen of out the envelope and into his lap. Ginny didn't react at all, to busy reading her letter.

Ron looked over the photos. They were a mixture of muggle and wizarding pictures, of him and Hermione, the Golden Trio together, with Ginny, the Gryffindor seventh years after their NEWTs, the quidditch team. Ron smiled and turned back to his letter.

_My Darling Ron,_ it read.

_All you need to know is that I love you. I am so excited that we are engaged. I can't wait to be with you forever. I love you. I love you. I love you!_

_But, if something happens to me tonight, and I die, I need you to carry on. Keep living. Find someone else who loves you as much as I do. Don't mourn, rejoice. You were lucky to know, and love me, and to be loved in return._

_In the M__uggle world there is a saying I want you to remember, forever and always; 'it is better to of loved and lost, than never to of loved at all'. Remember that for me. _

_I have a bad feeling about tonight._

_A piece of me will be with you always. You have a piece of my heart._

_All my love, _

_Hermione._

Ron looked up, tears in his eyes. 'She's to smart and to kind for her own good,' he said. Harry and Ginny smiled sadly. 'It is better to of loved and lost than never to of loved at all.'

'When did you get so philosophic?' Ginny asked.

'I guess Hermione rubbed off on me more than I realised.'

'Or you read Hermione's own words,' said Harry laughing as Ron's ears turned red. 'It's a muggle saying, Sweetheart,' Harry told Ginny.

'Well no matter who said it and who wrote it, it has a very strong element of truth,' Ginny said.

Conjuring boxes she quickly put everything from the piles into them and labelled them. Banishing the boxes of rubbish Ginny shrunk the others and placed them in the corner of the room. Meanwhile Ron put all the things he chose to keep back in the fifth compartment of the trunk along with his letter.

'Thanks, Ginny,' Ron said pulling his sister up of the floor and giving her a hug. 'You too, Harry,' he said holding out his hand to shake Harry's while keeping Ginny in her hug.

'That's what we do for family around here,' Ginny whispered. 'And especially for friends. Goodnight, Ronald.'

'Night, Ron.'

'Goodnight you two,' he replied as the couple exited his room.

Ron changed and climbed into bed and fell straight to sleep.

III

The following day, Harry, Ginny and Ron visited Hermione's parents and gave them the things that had placed aside for them. Ron found it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, seeing her parents again.

Later that afternoon, Ron went back to Hogwarts, stopping by the head's office to have tea and scones with Minerva. Together they started scheduling the different events that were to be happening the following year.

They also talked about different things, Minerva's goal to retire in the next few years and the unfilled position of Deputy Head.

'Ron,' the headmistress said after their third cup of tea. 'If I cannot find a suitable candidate for deputy position by the start of August, I am going to ask you to take on the role. Because…' Minerva held up her hand to silence Ron. 'Because I can trust you with my life, you have saved it twice I believe, and I can therefore I can trust you with this school. That and I think you will make a fantastic professor.'

'Professor, I am honoured,' Ron said watching as the aging woman gave a rare smile. 'But shouldn't it go to someone more qualified?'

'No. You showed up her two weeks ago with a new found passion for life. Here at Hogwarts you will be doing some thing you enjoy, and it was you made the choice to come here and ask for the job. I didn't have to go and ask you. That in itself is enough for me. Plus none of the other professors really want the job.'

'If you are unable to find anyone, I, Professor Ronald Weasley will take the position of Deputy Headmaster.'

'Thank you, Ron.'

'No problem. Now, if you will excuse me,' he said rising. 'I need to go set up my quarters and class rooms.'

'Have a good evening, Professor.'

'You also, Professor,' called Ron as he moved out of the room and towards his own chambers.

Upon his arrival, the portrait of Godric Gryffindor greeted him and opened up. Smiling Ron entered the room and saw that it was devoid of furniture and the walls were being cleaned.

'Master has returned,' Toodles cried.

'Hello, Toodles. How are you?'

'Toodles is well, thank you, Sir. Toodles has started cleaning your quarters as she did with Gryffindor Tower. Toodles is hearing things. The other Professors are liking the new tower, and the other elves are helping in the other house quarters doing the same jobs.'

'That is great news, Toodles. Thank you for getting started in here.'

'It is a pleasure, Sir.'

'Well we better get moving if we want to be finished in here tonight,' Ron sighed.

'If Sir doesn't mind, Toodles has already chosen some different, unused furniture and colours for here.'

'What colours?'

'Midnight blue in the bedroom, yellow gold in this common room and a dark wine red in the study. The bathroom with be very similar to the Gryffindor bathrooms.'

'Very well, Toodles. That all sounds very good. Can I leave you here to finish here while I go and choose some classrooms that I think will be suitable for teaching in?'

'Of course, Sir. Toodles will be finished in time to prepare Master a late supper.'

'Wonderful! Toodles, do you know some other house elves that would be willing to help me this afternoon?'

'How many elves does Master need?'

'Six, said Ron selecting a number randomly.

Toodles disappeared and reappeared almost instantly with six elves. 'Sir, these are Pokey, Missy, Chi, Coco, Lassie and Hocky.'

'Hello.' Ron greeted the elves. 'Toodles, if you could go back to what you were doing previously, these six and I shall get moving.'

Ron lead the way out of the portrait hole and off to the DADA classroom.

'Pokey and Missy, I need you two to clean check all the bathrooms and corridors for damage and what needs fixing. Please make a list as you go. Then can you please do the same in the library.'

The two tiny elves nodded before disappearing with two loud cracks. 'Lassie and Hocky, you two are in charge of cleaning every portrait and tapestry in the hallways. This is a big job, the headmistress and I understand that, so you are allowed to have other house elves help you. Can you please do it by floor and keep me updated on your progress?'

Again the tiny elves nodded before disappearing. 'Chi and Coco, you are with me. We have a theory classroom, but I also need a larger room nearby for advanced DADA and a very large room for practical lessons. Can you think of any rooms that might be suitable?'

'Sir,' Chi said in a tiny voice. 'There is a classroom almost half as big again next door to this one. But it hasn't been used for many years.'

'Let's go and look,' Ron said exiting the room with the two elves following closely. Opening the double doors to the classroom dramatically Ron smiled. 'Chi, this is perfect. Can you think of a room for practical lessons?'

'On the floor above is a disused hall.'

'Off we go,' said Ron leading the way out of the classroom. Entering the hall Ron smiled. 'Perfect again, Chi. Ok. Coco, since you helped out with the Gryffindor common room makeover you know what you have to do to. Can you please make sure Chi knows and between the two of you strip it back to how we had it in Gryffindor before we started redecorating. I am going to go and check how Toodles is going for a minute. I will be back soon. If you finish all three rooms before I get back can you please search over the castle for the different types of unused desks please, and I will need benches as well. Ok. Coco, you are in charge.'

Ron dashed out of the room and to his private apartments. 'Toodles! How long until you are finished?'

'A few minutes, Sir.'

'When you are finished I need you to go to the Potter Manor and ask Mr and Mrs Potter, to bring Christian and come here for supper please.'

'Yes, Master.'

'Thanks, Toodles.'

Ron ran out and along the corridors to the Headmistress's office.

'Minerva!' he called. 'Whatever is the matter, Ronald?'

'I would like to offer my services as Deputy Headmaster. I have been thinking about it and it would be easier on you if you had a deputy now before the letters went out, and I am up for the challenge. Plus I would have a great role model in you.'

'Ron, I accept your offer and your kind compliment. Thank you.'

'Does that mean I get another elf?'

'Ronald Weasley!'

'I have found a couple of rooms I want to re-establish and I will need an elf to help me out with that, the deputy duties, the Gryffindor duties, and my class load.'

'Ron, you can have as many elves as you want.'

'Thank you.'

'I will have the letters for second through to fourth years in your office later tonight. I will do them this year for you.'

'That is kind. I will have everything under control by the end of the year. I promise.'

'No need. Albus helped me for years.'

Ron laughed 'I have a number of things to do. Will you join me for breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow morning?'

'With pleasure, Ronald. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Minerva.'

III

Back in his own quarters Ron wrote a letter to his mother and father, requesting a big family lunch that Saturday. Sealing it, he laid it aside and began looking over the letters needing to be sent out.

He laughed as he noticed the wording hadn't changed much over the years.

'What's so funny?'

'Harry! Nothing is funny,' Ron said getting his letter and walking out into the lounge and greeting his best friend, sister and nephew.

'Toodles!'

'Yes, Master?'

'Could you please serve supper now, and when you are done post the letter on my desk to my parents, please?'

'Yes, Sir,' the elf said snapping her finders so the dinner appeared on the table before disappearing into the study to retrieve the letter and vanishing with a crack.

'What's this about, Ron?' Ginny asked.

'This is about two things; one being a statement and the other being a request for assistance.'

'Is it good or bad?'

'Positive.'

'Then you can tell us.'

'I am the new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts.'

'Ron!'

'That's great, Mate!' Harry said changing his son's position on his hip to shake his friend's hand.

'Thanks, Harry. Ginny, what do you think?'

'Are you really my brother? Did you get captured by aliens? Where is the Ron that a month ago didn't move off the couch?'

'That Ron got re-motivated for life,' Ron laughed throwing his long arms around enthusiastically.

'Then I am happy for you, Ronald. I really am,' Ginny said wiping the apple puree from her son's mouth while his father tried to feed him.

'Thank you. So, Ginny, I need your help.'

'I knew it! What do you need my help with?'

'I need my clothes to look like professors clothes. I have nothing to wear for this job! I want to be young and fun and liked by all my students.'

'Do you have the gold?'

'Yes, I have the gold. Why?'

'Because I was going to go and buy you a wardrobe, everything you need, while you send out letters and get the school ready for the students who will be here in a little over a month. Then I will come back here each night and make sure they fit right, making adjustments as you need. I will then teach you how to dance. And I am more than willing to help you woo this Indra, who has got you all straightened out.'

'You will?'

'We both will,' Harry told his friend laying his now sleeping son down in his lap.

'You should probably get him home to bed.'

'Not till I am finished. Where are your clothes?'

'In my cupboard.'

'Everyone to the bedroom,' Ginny ordered.

'A true Weasley woman.'

'It took you this long to figure that out?' Harry asked slightly amazed.

'I never thought she was as bad as Mum.'

'Ronald, stand here,' Ginny ordered pointing at the ground with one hand and going through Ron's clothes with the other.

'These things are too old, too worn or just plain horrid,' Ginny told Ron throwing more than half of his wardrobe on the bed next to Harry and Christian. 'You may save five items.'

Ron quickly crossed the room and saved one of his Chudley Canons t-shirts, and the jumper of a running suit. 'This is all I want.'

'Take out anything that is too small, or too short.'

Ron removed other items of clothing until less than a quarter of his former clothes remained. He watched as Ginny analysed each piece.

'Ok. She said finally. Write down your sizes for everything, including boxer shorts, and I will be back tomorrow with new everything.'

'You are the best.'

'Have dinner ready by six-thirty.'

'Count on it.'

'We will see you tomorrow.'

'Bye Gin, Harry,' he said giving them both a hug. 'Bye bye neffy-poo,' he said to a sleeping Christian giving him a kiss on the forehead.

III

After a pleasant breakfast with the headmistress the next morning, Ron spent the day working and sending out letters.

Ginny, Harry and Christian arrived at six-thirty and they ate before Ginny began explaining every article of Ron's new clothing and adjusting is so it fitted perfectly.

Ron continued to work each day and entertain his best friend, sister and nephew each night. Ginny insisting on giving him a make over on the Tuesday night, which included a haircut, facial, manicure and pedicure.

The Wednesday, Ron took a day off as he was almost finished everything. That evening he went as promised to drinks with the Patterson's as he had promised.

The rest of the week continued in work for Ron and by Friday night he had finished. In celebration he decided to go for a twilight run around the grounds, the second for the day after his morning circuit.

After his run he was met at the doors by the headmistress.

'Minerva, what can I do for you this evening?'

'I saw you running and it reminded me that I hadn't seen you to tell you that the new and old staff members are arriving Saturday evening.'

'I have something at the Burrow for lunch but I will be here for dinner at seven,' Ron replied as the duo made their way through the castle towards his quarters. 'And so you are aware the letters are ready to send first thing Monday.'

'Thank you, Ronald.'

'Not a problem.'

'Everything is going ok?'

'Actually I have a question. I was wondering if I could get a dog and have it here at the school?'

'I don't see why not.'

'Thank you, Minerva.'

'Goodnight, Ronald.'

'Goodnight.'

III

The next day passed quickly.

In the morning, Ron went to the wizarding pound and adopted a male German Shepard that had been dumped when it was only a puppy. Now at almost nine months old it was in dire need of a place to run and a family.

Ron took him and named him Zeus.

Zeus and Ron then went to lunch with all the Weasley clan at the Burrow. Ron announced his new job to the cheers from his family. He then spent a pleasant afternoon playing with Zeus, his nieces and his nephews.

Arriving back at Hogwarts he found the staff setting up a picnic dinner in the grounds.

'Everyone, your attention please,' the Headmistress called. 'Mr Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts new Deputy Headmaster and Gryffindor Head of House has arrived.'

'With Zeus,' Ron added.

Zeus whined and then barked his own hello.

'Let's eat. Ron said rubbing his hands together.

III

As the sun set the teachers packed up and headed inside. As he climbed the stairs Ron felt a presence at his shoulder.

'It seems you have made a change or two since the last time we spoke.'

'Indra!'

'Yes, it's me.'

'Why…'

'I am the new librarian.'

'Wow.'

'I could say the same about you.'

Ron was glad for the shadows in the building as he blushed to the roots of his hair.

'I was going to send you an owl…'

'You don't have to now, do you?'

'I will send you that owl when I have gotten it together. I promise you.'

'You think this new Ron Weasley hasn't gotten it together yet?'

'Trust me, he hasn't. Await the owl.'

'I will.'

'Can I escort you to your rooms, Indra?' Ron asked offering his arm, glad he was looking pretty good, wearing one of his new green business shirts and black pants.

'You could take me to the library,' Indra replied taking his arm.

'Why would we you go there?'

'Because the library and my quarters both need an update after I saw the Gryffindor Tower this afternoon on my tour. You have done a good job and the headmistress is singing your praises.'

'She is a kind woman when you get past the professor exterior.'

'I am sure she is. Will you help me with the library and my quarters?'

Ron sighed. 'Sure, as long as you don't mind Zeus being with us.'

'Zeus is more than welcome,' Indra said scratching the large canine behind his ears as he walked beside her.

'Well, your library, my Lady.'

'Thank you, kind Sir.'

'Goodnight, Indra.'

'Goodnight, Ron.'

Indra stood in the doorway to the library and sighed as she watched Ron walk away. 'Damn,' she whispered.

III

Indra walked down to breakfast the next morning and was almost bowled over by Ron and Zeus returning from their run.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning to you too. Are you coming to breakfast?'

'Of course, but the headmistress has said I can only come after a shower. I will be down in ten minutes,' called over his shoulder running off.

Indra ate slowly and in fifteen minutes Ron had presented himself to the table in a pair of brown cords and Canons t-shirt that clashed with his hair.

'You said ten minutes.'

'I had to reply to an owl from my sister. I am babysitting my nephew tonight while my little, seven months pregnant sister and my best friend go on a hot date for their fifth anniversary.'

'You can still help me for the day in the library and my rooms.'

'Yup,' Ron replied shovelling food into his mouth.

III

Ron arrived in the library with Zeus and Toodles straight after breakfast.

'Indra, this is Toodles, my house elf who you can call if you ever need to get me a message.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Toodles,' Indra greeted.

'It is a pleasure for Toodles too, Miss,' the elf replied.

'Toodles, you can begin your work,' Ron told the small elf who quickly ran off. 'This,' Ron said crouching down and placing his arm around his dog. 'Is Zeus, who you haven't officially met yet.'

Indra crouched down and held her hand out for the German Shepard to smell before scratching him behind the ears. 'Hello Zeus.'

'So what do you want to do in here?' asked Indra, as the house elves, led by Toodles, dismantled the library.

'I was thinking of having clouds and angels on the roof. Something like what Michael Angelo would have done on the roof, and panelling the walls to the ceiling, and finishing them with a dark stain. On the floor I want carpet, but I don't know what colour.'

'If you have a dark brown stain for all wood, so for the walls and book shelves, so that they all match I would have a red carpet. However, three school houses aren't going to like that so I would say match the carpet to the colour of the timber so the eye is drawn to your ceiling.'

'Sounds good. I would also like the chairs reupholstered in black, and the glass in the windows changed so it all matches and lets lots of light into the library.'

'You don't want too much,' Ron joked.

'How long will all that take?'

'Till I have to pick up Christian.'

'We better get moving then.'

III

At afternoon tea time, the new and improved library was completed, with the last of the books being put into place.

'It looks great, Ron. Thank you.'

'Not a problem, Indra.'

'You should become an interior decorator.'

'Right now I am a Deputy Head Master, but if I ever change careers I will consider it.'

'You need to go pick up your nephew,' Indra reminded. 'We can do my quarters some other time.'

'No we won't. Tomorrow is my unofficial day off and I am planning on going flying with my brothers who are coming. We will do it tonight.'

'But where will I sleep? I hate the smell of paint.'

'My quarters,' Ron replied without hesitation. 'If you could look after Zeus while I go and get Christian I'd appreciate it.'

'Go. I will meet you down at dinner later when I take a break.'

'Ok. I will see you at dinner,' Ron called disappearing in the fireplace.

Indra sighed and called Zeus to come with her. Going up to her own apartments she started the decorating process all over again.

III

Ron was feeding Christian when Indra arrived in the Great Hall for dinner. He was also feeding himself, and looking over documents with the Headmistress.

'Aren't you a multi-tasker extraordinaire,' Indra congratulated Ron. 'Hello, Christian.'

Indra laughed as the little boy crossed his eyes at her with a huge smile plastered over his face.

'No, Christian,' Ron disciplined before feeding Christian and himself.

As soon as Ron's head was turned Indra crossed her eyes at the little boy who giggles and clapped his hands.

'No, Indra.'

'How did you know it was me?'

'Ron has five older brothers and a sister, resulting in how many nieces and nephews?'

'Bill has four, Charlie two, Percy three, Fred five and counting, George seven, and Ginny one and counting. So that's…'

'More than twenty.'

'You see I just know some things,' Ron said turning back to his paperwork. 'Let me know when you are ready.'

'Will do,' said pulling the macaroni cheese towards her.

III

Later that evening, back in Ron's quarters Indra excused herself for the night, going into Ron's room where she would sleep for the night. Crawling into his large bed she fell asleep almost immediately.

Hours later she awoke to someone walking around the room.

'Who's there?'

'Oh. Sorry,' a red headed woman said turning on the lights. 'I am looking for Ron's camera, this is priceless and I have to get it on film.'

'You must be Ginny.'

'And you are?'

'Indra Hastings.'

'The Indra?'

'I can presume so. I don't have a very common name.' A large smile spread across Ginny's face. 'What?'

'Oh nothing,' Ginny replied returning to searching for the camera. Indra leapt out of bed as she watched the pregnant Ginny try and search under the bed.

'Let me do that. You sit down.'

'Thank you.'

Indra made conversation as she searched for the camera. 'The photo over there, on the dresser, who is the forth person? She is in a number of the photos around here.'

'Her name is Hermione Granger,' Indra drew in a sharp breath. 'And she was Ron's fiancée when she was killed in the final battle.'

'I am sorry.'

'Don't be. It was along time ago,' Ginny shushed. 'You are a lot like her you know. Being the librarian you have a love of books and knowledge, you have certain elegance about you and, no doubt, you have a stubborn determination. I can see why he likes you so much.'

'And I like him.' Indra sighed. 'First it was my stubbornness that stopped us getting together, and now he is saying that I have to wait until he sends the owl like I asked him to,' Indra said retrieving the camera from the top of the cupboard.

'Don't cross him unless you want to meet the famous Weasley temper before necessary.'

'I won't.'

'Thanks for this,' Ginny said waving the camera in her hand. 'You should come and see this. It's time to get up anyway.'

'What time is it?'

'Almost nine,' Ginny said as the two women walked out into the lounge.

Indra had to muffle a giggle at the sight she saw. Zeus was asleep on one end of the lounge, Ron's legs over him resting on the arm. Ron's head was propped on the other end of the lounge and Christian was on his chest. Ron and Christian were both snoring loudly, with the toddler also drooling away on Ron's chest as he sucked his thumb in his sleep.

'I want a photo of that too. For blackmail purposes,' Indra told Ginny.

Ginny laughed and clicked away on the camera. 'Consider it done.'

Lifting Christian off his uncle's chest Ginny opened the door and let a stampede of red heads carrying brooms into the room.

'You better get out of here before someone notices you,' Ginny whispered as Ron woke yelling at the different things his family was doing to him.

As Indra slipped out the door she swore she heard Ginny whisper to her. 'He's afraid of spiders.'

III

Indra watched how Ron and his brothers, and some of their older children play quidditch while the wives either joined in or stay on the pitch with the younger children.

She watched Harry Potter chase the snitch and Ron save goals. She watched as all the red heads, five brown haired and two blondes she couldn't identify fight each other all in good fun.

Giving up on reading her book she went and grabbed her broom. Calling Ron's elf Toodles she organised lunch to be sent out to the quidditch pitch.

Throwing her broom over her shoulder she made her way down to the pitch eating a sub and cookies.

Arriving she stood leaning on her broom. 'Do you mind if I join in? It seems to be a lot more fun than my books on a day like today.'

Ron laughed. 'You sure you could hack it with the Weasley family?'

'Yeah, I think I could.'

'Thinking is not good enough on this pitch, Hastings,' Ron said standing up. A couple of the wives raised eyebrows while Ginny couldn't wipe the smile off her face and Harry shook his head.

'In my day I was a member of the Australian Schools Squad who I believe won the international competition in Canada.'

'Who was the commentator that year?' Fred asked.

'Lee Jordan.'

'Hand them over.' Katie told George who fished a couple of galleons out of his pocket and handed them to his wife.

'How did you know?' Indra asked.

'You were one of the bridesmaids at his wedding.'

'Mia is my best friend. She was on the team too.'

'You're the beater!' George suddenly cried.

'That's me.'

'Why didn't you go pro?' Fred asked.

'I was in a muggle car accident. Broke my back. I only play for fun now.'

'That is a waste of talent,' Fred said as George nodded.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked.

'This girl is better than us.'

'Combined.'

'You're on my team, Indra.'

'Ron!'

'What? This is my turf! Therefore, I am a team captain.'

'You forget this is also my turf, making me the other.'

'Ok.'

'When I win I want breakfast in bed for a week, brought by you not your elf.'

'What do you mean when you win? When I win I want…'

'Well what do you want?'

Ron stepped over and whispered in her ear.

'I will certainly be winning.'

'Do we have a deal, my Lady?'

'We do, you git,' Indra said sticking out her hand and shaking Ron's.

'If you are playing form ranks, the team captains are ready to pick teams. Both teams will have an extra chaser and beater.'

'Battle lines have been drawn, see you on the other side, Weasley.'

'Not if I am seeing you first, Hastings.'

III

Nearly everyone in Hogwarts ended up at the Weasley versus Hastings, Potter and Weasley Quidditch Match. It was a close game until Harry Potter caught the snitch from under Charlie Weasley's nose, winning the game for his team.

Then the whole crowd went up to the castle for dinner.

As desert was being served Ron got up and changed places to sit beside Indra.

'So Hastings, when does my breakfast punishment start?'

'Tomorrow morning.'

'And what would you prefer.'

'As long as it's breakfast food I don't mind.'

'And do you have a specific time in mind?'

'Half seven would be ideal.'

'Ok then.'

'You play good, Ron.'

'You should have gone pro.'

Indra nodded and breathed deeply before pulling a face. 'I stink.'

'Me too,' Ron smiled.

'I am going to go take a shower. I will see you at seven thirty tomorrow morning.'

'See you.'

Ron watched as Indra walked up and down the table saying goodbye and goodnight, stopping to speak with Ginny a moment. The two women laughed before Indra began to leave completely.

Ron sent her a questioning look and received a wink in return.

Moodily he attacked his chocolate mousse.

Soon after Indra's departure the Weasley's began to leave too. Saying goodbye to his family made Ron want his own that little bit more than normal.

Finally, it was just Harry, Ginny and Christian left.

'What did you ask Indra that made the two of you laugh?'

'I asked her what you wanted for your side of the bet.'

'What did she say?'

'"He asked me to barrack for the Gryffindor Team this season".'

'And?'

'She also said that 'it would be hard not to when their Head of House was as cute as you are', which I really didn't need to hear while eating.'

Ron playfully punched his sister lightly on the arm.

'What do you think of her?'

'She is wonderful! Reminds me of Hermione, a lot, but then she also plays quidditch which is so un-Hermione-ish,' Harry told his friend while swinging his son around.

'She will never place our Hermione,' Ginny said thoughtfully. 'But if I had to choose someone to replace her it would be Indra. Ron, she makes you happy and she likes quidditch which is an added bonus.'

'Why do I feel like I am replacing Hermione?'

'You are in a way,' Harry said, receiving an angry glare from his wife for his comment. 'What, Gin? He loved Hermione and has not dated anyone he really actually felt anything for since her death, almost ten years ago. There is a part of his heart that will always love Hermione, but the larger, lonelier part of his heart is replacing that loss with a beautiful, intelligent gain.'

'I am right here,' Ron said.

'Sorry, Mate.'

'It's ok. I can understand your reasoning. I am letting her go finally.'

Ginny sniffed. 'I am so happy for you, Ron. All I wanted was for you to be happy after she died.'

'Then why are you crying.'

'I am pregnant woman. The tears are my hormones going crazy. You are going to be having a house full of Weasley women, Harry,' Ginny said trying to antagonise her husband.

'How about we wait until the babies are born before we decide on a pink or blue colour theme.'

'I need to sleep.'

'Harry, take my sister and nephew home. I will come visit in a few days. Ok.'

'Bye, Ronnie.'

'Bye, Ron.'

'Bye.'

Ron walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower to ease his aching muscles before falling into bed.

III

For the next week Ron was only seen at meals or running with Zeus in the grounds. As promised he delivered a variety of breakfasts to Indra in bed each morning, ranging from eggs, bacon and grilled tomatoes to cold pizza, before sealing himself away planning his classes for the year.

Ron then left the Great Hall one evening after receiving an owl in the middle of dinner.

Later when Indra was reading a new book in her room, Ron knocked on her door.

'What's wrong?'

'Do you have any picture books or anything I could entertain Christian with? Ginny has gone into premature labour and they are worried about the twins and my mother didn't want to leave the hospital and Christian just kept saying he wanted to be with me but now he won't behave and…'

Indra silenced Ron with a soft kiss.

'Christian is agitated,' she told him quietly taking the toddler out of his arms. 'Because you are agitated. Children often sense when the adults around them are stressed, or upset, and they get upset as well. Is it serious with Ginny?'

Ron nodded once.

'Go back to the hospital. I will stay in your quarters with Zeus and Christian. We will read, and have a hot chocolate and then go to bed like normal.'

'Thank you.'

'You go be there for everyone. Be calm, please.'

Ron nodded suddenly closing the gap between them and kissing Indra. Indra eventually broke the kiss.

'Not with children around. And aren't you meant to be somewhere else?'

'Yep, I am going. I will be back as soon as I know something.'

'I will wait in your rooms.'

'Thank you, Indra.'

'Go already!' the Australian witch laughed.

III

Ron arrived home the next morning and slipped into his bed on the far side of the sleeping Christian.

'Good news, I hope,' Indra whispered sleepily from the other side of the sleeping Potter child.

'Christian has THREE sisters. Madeline Lily, Jacqueline Lotus, and Emmanuelle Rose.'

'Are they all ok?'

'They are listed as critical. I am in charge of Christian until Ginny and the triplets are stable enough for Harry to leave.'

'I will help.'

'Thank you. I am so tired,' Ron yawned.

'Sleep. I will wake you at midday.'

'That's six hours.'

'I can't have your nephew all day.'

'Wake me at eleven,' Ron said dropping off.

III

Indra was reading in the library the week before term began when she received an owl from Ron who had been staying with his nephew at the Potter Manor while the Madeline, Emmanuelle and Jacqueline were introduced to their new home.

_Indra,_

_Christian has expressed very strong views that he doesn't like his new sisters and would rather stay with you and I at the castle. If a toddler is trying his hand at match making when I have finally convinced my mother, sister and sister-in-laws to stop interfering, it cannot be a good sign._

_Indra, I ask that you consider this your letter, to let you know 'I have gotten it together. Maybe we could go on a date just after I get back. I know a couple of good picnic places around the grounds, or we could go somewhere of your choice, it's up to you._

_I will see you in the next few days._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Indra immediately sent a quick owl to the headmistress before making a quick time calculation and apparating home to her sister's house in Australia.

III

Indra watched as the man of her dreams walked down the aisle toward her, a tight group of first years following in his wake. He threw her a quick wink before turning to his task at hand, the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony.

Indra didn't really pay attention to what was happening, she just clapped politely when everyone else did and watched as Ron rocked back and forward on his feet in impatience as the ceremony dragged on.

Finally, Indra felt Ron slip into his seat on her right while the headmistress made the start of term introductions and notices. Standing when she was introduced Indra wobbled slightly out of nerves.

'Are you ok?' Ron asked as she sat down.

'I will explain in a minute once the food appears.'

Ron just threw her a funny look and returned the majority of his attention back to Headmistress McGonagall, standing as he was introduced to a loud cheer from the students.

Finally after what seemed to be forever the food appeared on the table and Indra grabbed Ron's hand that rested on her thigh.

'Ron,'

'Yes, Bella?' he responded while serving both himself and Indra's meals.

'I know this is not very conventional, and that we haven't known each other all that long,' Indra hesitated as Ron shot her a worried, yet loving glance that melted her from the inside out. 'What I wanted to know is will you marry me?'

'You could of least asked me when I could carry you off to a broom closet.'

'Ron?'

'Yes,' Ron replied simply slipping a small black box out of his pocket and pulling out the ring that was inside.

'Wow,' Indra gasped.

'I thought you might like it,' he whispered in her ear. 'We will celebrate later, ok.'

'You count on it Mr Weasley.'

'Looking forward to it,' Ron replied with a grin.

III

**Epilogue**

Another ten years has passed and Ronald Weasley was more than happy with his new, family oriented life.

He and his wife Indra had been married nine years and were blessed with five beautiful, healthy children. Hannah and Darcy, the first set of non identical Weasley twins were the most troublesome at eight, Simon, the family bookworm was six, quidditch crazed Emma had already broken a number of bones falling off brooms at the tender age of four, almost five and the youngest, Cassandra seemed keen to follow in the footsteps of her sister having broken her arm falling off her mother's broom.

Ron and Ginny's families were still very close. Christian had started Hogwarts, Emmanuelle, Jacqueline and Madeline were causing lots of trouble and the babies of the family, eight year old Jack and Sam were best friends and tandem trouble makers with Hannah and Darcy.

Indra remained as part-time Hogwarts librarian and part-time author. She had written a number of successful books, ranging from quidditch guides to children's literature.

Ron had remained on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being promoted to headmaster with the retirement of his dear friend Minerva McGonagall. He too had written a handful of published works; the DADA perspective on the final battle, DADA basic and advanced hand guides, as well as survival guides for students during their OWL and NEWTs years, and a basic study guide for all magical students.

Ron had also finished updating the castle and had re-introduced a number of clubs and societies and re-opened a number of rooms for the teams within the school.

It was a widely known fact that, under Headmaster Ronald Weasley, Hogwarts was one of the fastest flourishing wizarding schools in Europe.

III

While sitting down by the Hogwarts Lake, sharing a butterbeer with old friend Harry Potter, Ron sat back and reflected back on his life.

'Hermione got it wrong I reckon,' he said out loud as random as the sun was beginning to set on another Weasley Quidditch weekend.

'What do you mean, Ron?' Harry asked drowsily.

'Well Hermione wrote _it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all_.'

'Yes.'

'Well my theory is _it's better to live life without regrets_.'

'If you look at it both of you could be right, because loving without regret is living without regret.'

'Which makes for the sweetest life.'

'That it does, Mr Weasley,' Harry laughed cracking the top off another butterbeer and handing it to Ron. 'That it most certainly does.'

III

Fin

III

III


End file.
